Each Generation Is Stronger Than The Last
by Jade-Silverwolf
Summary: What would have happened it Sarutobi sealed the Ninetails in Naruto instead of Minato? Thi si my version of it! WILL HAVE YAOI LATER!


Hello people! This is the rewrite of How I Think Naruto should have happened and its called Each Generation is Stronger than the Last. I hope you like it! Please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except for Mai and maybe a few more in the future.

Warning: WILL HAVE YAOI (SasuNaru and Karuka) NO LIKE NO READ!

"Lord Hokage! We need you on the battlefield." Kakashi, one of Minato's old students, said as he ran in to the hospital room Kushina, Minato's wife, and Naruto, their son, was in.

"Hold on! I almost have the seal ready! Done. I'm so sorry honey, but it's the only way." Minato told his wife.

"I understand. Make sure you both come back or I will kill you a second time!" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you." He said as he grabbed Naruto from her arms.

"And I love you." She said back. Then Minato and Kakashi ran out of the hospital room on to the battlefield. "Good luck." Kushina whispered after them.

"Where's Sarutobi-San at?" Minato asked Kakashi as they got to the battlefield.

"He's over there on Gamabunta's back." Kakashi told him so they ran over to Gamabunta's back.

"Good you set up all of the preparations. In a few minutes I'm go-" Minato started.

"No you're not. I'll do the jutsu." Sarutobi said as he stepped up.

"Why?" Minato asked. "Because do you really think I want to take over as Hokage again?" He asked his procedure.

"I guess not, but-" Again he was cut off.

"No buts all of you leave and Minato hand me your son. Naruto I think his name was?"

"Yes, that's his name. Be careful with him he's asleep." Minato said as he reluctantly gave Sarutobi Naruto. "I love you son." Minato whispered to Naruto as he, Kakashi and the 5 AMBU Black Opps jumped off Gamabunta's back. When they reached the ground they saw many of their friends and comrades on the ground or seriously. They also headed the screams of the fox as it disappeared. 'He did it.' Minato thought with tears in his eyes. "You 5,' he addressed the AMBU in front of him." Go find as many injured as you can and bring them to the hospital. Then come back for more." Minato said as he dismissed them he then turned to Kakashi as Kakashi asked him" What are we going to do now, Hokage-San?"

"You are going to take Naruto and Sarutobi back to the hospital and I'm going to go look for some of the injured. Tell Kushina I'll be back to the hospital soon."

"Minato-sensei before you go where did the Nine tails go?" Kakashi asked him. "The Nine tails is sealed in Naruto." At first he was surprised but then he just said "Oh okay."

"When you're done come back and help find the injured." Then Kakashi ran with Naruto to the hospital." Now to help find the injured. "Minato said as ran on to the field.

When he saw the first group of medic ninjas he asked them "How many have you found?"

"About 5 injured and way too many to count ." The first medic said as he picked up two of the bodies and ran to get to the hospital and back fast.

"About how many is to many to count?" Minato asked another medic.

"Probably about 30-35. Some weren't even ninjas." 'Oh god I don't think I want to know how many the others found." Minato thought grimly. "Where are the rest of the medics?" Minato asked them. "Scattered between the hospital and to where the fox was."

The medic said. "Okay. If you need fast transportation Gamabunta is over there." Minato said as he pointed to the giant frog behind him. Then he ran to the next set of medics he could find which were close to where the fox was.

When he got to the next group of medics Tsunade was among them. "Tsunade what have you got?" Minato asked her.

"We found about 20 and where able to save about 15 of them. And we already sent them to the hospital. Where'd the fox go?" she asked him. "Sarutobi-san sealed it in Naruto and he died. I'm so sorry." Minato said as he walked over and hugged her tight.

"Sarutobi-sensei? How? Did the fox do it?" she asked Minato as she broke away from the hug.

"When he sealed the fox it killed him." She wiped her eyes as he answered.

"Well go back to the hospital. We don't want you here besides you won't see Naruto or Kushina for a few weeks." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Why?" He asked her puzzled.

"You'll be helping rebuild the village." She said as she pointed to the village and he looked around.

"Oh yeah good point. I'll carry some injured back with me." He said as he grabbed two of the ninjas and ran back in a flash.

* * *

In the hospital

All the way up to Kushina's room, after he put the injured on a stretcher, he heard the same questions either "Where's the fox?" Or "Why'd the fox disappear?" And he said the same time each time "You'll know soon enough."

By the time he got to the room he was feed up with questions and ready to scream until he saw Kushina playing with Naruto, then he laughed. "What's so funny?" She asked as she looked at him.

"He's laughing at you for playing peek-a-boo with Naruto." Someone said from the corner.

"Pervy Sage! Your okay. When I saw you on Gamabunta's back I didn't know if you got hurt. You didn't get hurt did you?" Minato said as he ran over and took Naruto from Kushina's arms as he sat down and looked at his checks. There were 6 marks forming that looked like whiskers, and on his stomach there was the seal.

Then Jiraya asked him "What's the damage?" "Well thanks hope Yamato is around." Minato said as he tickled Naruto and looked at Kushina then at Jiraya with sad eyes. "What's wrong, Blondie?" Kushina asked him.

"For one Sarutobi-san is dead and two a few people may think Naruto as a hero, but the rest may think of him as the fox."

"Well you don't have to tell them." Kushina said to him.

"I can't lie to my people. Even if I had to. I'll just make a law saying they can't talk about it."

* * *

Three weeks later

The Leaf village is almost rebuilt and Minato now is writing a law and as he wrote he said to the 5 AMBU in front of him "Tell everybody, ninja and non, that if anybody talk about the Ninetails being in Naruto Namikaze they will be put in jail."

Okay this is out a lot later then I wanted but in the past 3 weeks I've had 3 school projects that are worth like half of my grade so I've been busy. Here it is

Warning: Yaoi in the future, possible but highly unlikely there maybe a lemon, and cussing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and unfortunately never will but I do own Mai, Rick and a few other people.

"Naruto, your mom and I have something to tell you." Minato told his three-year-old son.

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"You're going to be an older brother." Kushina told him.

"Awesome!" Naruto said.

"Told ya he would he happy." Minato told Kushina.

"Shut up. Now I owe Tsunade $20."

"What Tsunade won? Jiraya must be back." Minato said with a smile.

"No! Not Pervy Sage again!" Minato just laughed at her.

* * *

2 years later

Kushina just got done making breakfast when Minato came down stairs. "Blondie go wake Naruto and Mai up." She told him as she got Naruto and Mai's breakfast ready.

"Yes Ma'am." he said jokingly as he walked back up stairs and went in to Naruto's room. "Wake up Naruto. Today is your first day at the academy. You don't want to be late do you?" Minato said as he shock him awake.

"I'm up. Do I have to go to the academy?" Naruto asked as he sat up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes you have to go to the academy. Especially if you want to be a ninja. Besides you'll have lots of fun and make lots of friends, too." Minato said as he walked out of Naruto's room and walked into Mai's room and woke her up. "Wake up, Mai. Time for breakfast." Minato said as he walked over and picked her up.

"I'm up daddy." She said as she rubbed her eyes. Then he helped her get dressed.

"Here's your breakfast." Kushina said to her son as he sat down at the kitchen table after he came down stairs.

"Thanks mom! After we eat we're leaving to go to the academy right?" Naruto asked as he practically inhaled his breakfast.

"Yes we are. And slow down when you eat. You're going to chock one of these days." Kushina said as Minato walked down carrying Mai. She than placed Mai and Minato's breakfast on the table. "Oh and Naruto you bag is by the door."

"Thanks mom for getting it ready for me." He said as he stopped eating for a few seconds before he started again.

Minato looked over at him and shock his head. "Slow down Naruto your gonna chock."

"Mom already told me that." He said as rolled and he got up and put his plate in the sink. He then ran up stairs and got dressed.

He came back down a few minutes later in an orange jumpsuit. (AN: What he normally wears.)

He then went over to his bag and checked to make sure everything was in it.

Kushina looked up from eating and said "Every things in there already. No need to check. Oh and come here "She then got up and looked in the drawer beside the sink. "Come over here and close your eyes."

He raised his eyebrows at this but did what she said non-the less.

She got a badge with a swirl on it and two dangles on it and attached it, with chakra, on to his sweater sleeve. "You can open your eyes now."

He opened them and asked, "What did you do?"

She smiled at him and said, "Look at your right sleeve."

He looked down at it and seen the badge "What is it?"

"It's the sigh of my old village of Whirlpool country," She said as she walked back to the table and picked up Mai and Minato's plates and took them to the sink.

Minato then stood up and picked Mai up and went and started to get her and himself ready to take Naruto to the academy.

Naruto then went and got his shoes on. Minato got his flame coat and shoes on. He then helped Mai get her shoes on.

"Ready to go?" Kushina asked as she got her shoes on and went and opened the door.

* * *

Ok! So what do you think? Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! I will try to get it up soon. Please review!


End file.
